


cut out all the ropes and let me fall

by franksdadhaircut



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franksdadhaircut/pseuds/franksdadhaircut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frank knows him and gerard are ruined.<br/>(based lightly off of skinny love by bon iver)<br/>SLIGHTLY TRIGGERING</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut out all the ropes and let me fall

**Author's Note:**

> SAD FRERAR D I M SORRY

Your smile was so beautiful, with your sharp small teeth and thin lips. You'd tuck that piece of hair behind your ear and stare at me like I was the only person in the world. We'd whisper sweet nothings and I could almost forget about the alcohol stashed in your coat pocket. Almost.

I miss those days, I reflect, picking up the broken shards of the bottle of vodka. I catch my finger on the glass and it bleeds into the sink. My tears bleed into the sink too, diluting the blood until it's almost all gone. Almost.

You don't want to remember when you bled over this same sink, do you? I remember, and I'm sure the scars on your wrist never let you forget - never let me forget. But this wasn't the first time our 'love' had gone sour. The black eye has faded and I can almost forget just like you can. Almost.

I tried so hard to help you, but you'd push me away and your dead eyes looked upon me like I was nothing.

"Why do you do this?" I asked you. "Why are you so unhappy?"

You'd cry and I'd hold you but the next day you'd be gone. You came back though, and you'd hold me tight in your grasp until I could barely breathe, I wanted to leave so badly but you needed me. I know you did. I'd kiss your scars and you'd throw me back and spit on me, spit on what we had, spit on my love that wore so thin. Skinnier than you after all the starvation you did to be perfect. You're still perfect in my eyes.

I wanted it to be something special, to come home to a house that didn't smell of puke and to see you passed out on the floor. But everytime you were, I counted your long eyelashes that always casted shadows down your cheeks and held your hand through it all.

So when I come home and you're hanging from the ceiling, I think you look like an angel about to fly. I hope you fly out there.

 


End file.
